


Auspicious Schooling

by madeofmydreams



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School Musical Fusion, Goromcom, M/M, they're still an angel and a demon but they're in high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofmydreams/pseuds/madeofmydreams
Summary: The Good Omens / High School Musical mashup that nobody asked for but should prove to be an entertaining ride.Adam doesn't come into his powers until he's 18 and both sides are a little more invested in keeping an eye on him than they are in the show.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Good Omens Rom Com Event





	Auspicious Schooling

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for GORomComs by GOEvents and the whole group of folks has been fabulous.

Prologue

Anthony J Crowley was born a second time and rather than reaching full physical maturity immediately he was required to brave the trials of infancy at the pace of a human. Shortly after this second birth he was wrapped in a blanket and dropped off on Azazel’s porch along with a forged birth certificate that listed Azazel as Crowley’s father. This occurred approximately 38 weeks after Azazel had thoroughly enjoyed a one night stand with an unbearably sexy woman named Lucy whom he’d never seen again, and so, while he was surprised he looked fondly at the little baby and blushed up to his ears thinking of the wild night from almost a year ago. He’d then promptly phoned into worked for emergency family leave and begun researching how to care for a newborn child.

#

Roughly ten years later Gabriel alit on the doorstep of A. Z. Fell’s bookshop in SoHo then with an overly bright smile and a jaunty sort of step he waltzed into the store. “No worries, everyone. I’ve only got good news to broadcast.”

Aziraphale slid a bookmark into the novel he had been reading and looked up. “Gabriel,” he acknowledged.

“Aziraphale!” Gabriel strode past the shelves of books and stood in front of Aziraphale. He wore a dove gray suit that looked like bespoke Italian but was more likely miracled to perfection after leafing through a recent copy of vogue.

“Would you care for a cup of tea?” Aziraphale tucked his book into a stack on the side table.

“Just here to give you a heads up. Things are about to go mission critical and we need boots on the ground as we prepare to go online.”

Aziraphale stood and raised an eyebrow. “What is it you need from me?”

“The Great Plan is in beta and we need to keep an eye on the antichrist.” Gabriel snapped and his hand filled with a crisp white folder. “We have the details for you here, but at the end of the day you’re being re-issued a younger body and enrolled in something called grade school as my son. It’s a deep undercover mission for keeping tabs on the other side.

Aziraphale took the folder. “Your son,” he said a bit blankly.

“Right you are Kiddo! The Antichrist is a boy by the name of Adam Young. So far they’ve kept it very hands off but you can‘t trust a demon to not take advantage so we’re going in to keep an eye on things. I’ll give you time to look over the proposal. We start in two weeks.” He gave an entirely too bright grin. “See you again soon Sport!” He clapped Aziraphale on the shoulder then miracled himself back to the escalator.

Chapter 1: Start of Something New

Of course Hell had gotten it all wrong so here Crowley was on a holiday retreat at Sugar Mountain with his ~~Dad~~ Mom as a consolation or last hurrah before she got transferred to her new job (courtesy of Hell’s Headhunters Dept.) and Crowley had to start all over finding the Antichrist at a new high school because apparently it wasn’t Warlock Dowling and all Crowley’s hard work insinuating himself into the other boy’s life-

All the basketball practices-

Meant nothing. To top it off, having a seventeen year old body gave him seventeen year old developmental drawbacks and despite his millennia of existence he had to fight the urge to pop down and punch one of the lads from “Securities and Surveillance” because “Adam” was a theater nerd and Crowley had been instructed to practice singing in between now and the start of the spring semester. 

Something about a musical.

Honestly it shouldn’t’ve surprised him that Hell misplaced Satan’s son and botched the job of setting up a peer to “watch out for him.” He dribbled a basketball against the resort gym’s floor. He was there, mainly out of habit; they had a half court for shooting baskets or pick-up games and Crowley worked on his jump shot for a while. The ball thudded in his ears, smacked his palm, swished the net.

New Year’s Eve typically allowed for some interesting work to be done. Twist the righteous resolve into hubris. Tempt a soul into just one last indulgence. Warp fellowship into something a bit more frenzied and careless. Suddenly the reformed alcoholic is having just one, for the toast. Lately it’d been childhood, then staying up with party horns, sneaking drinks while ~~Dad~~ Mom wasn’t looking, playing cards until midnight and dancing in the family room. Warlock had joined them last year.

Crowley lobbed up a shot. It careened wildly off the backboard. Sweat dripped down his forehead and rolled across the top of his eyebrow. He blinked then shook the drop further away from his eye and jogged after the rebound. Dribble, dribble, stop, check your form, transfer the energy from your legs to your arms, guide, release, follow through, and swish.

Crowley was about to chase down the ball again when his ~~Dad~~ Mom appear. She was decked out in a classy looking dress, she had swept her hair off her neck, polished her nails, and when Crowley leaned close into her she smelled fancy yet soft.

“You’re sweaty,” she said, pushing him away. “Go shower and dress up. There’s a teen party in the pool house.”

Crowley looked at her and his chest swelled with affection. “You look pretty, Mom.”

She smiled and twirled, “Thank you, Little Love.”

Crowley rolled his eyes but grinned. “Where are you going to be?”

“The Salon,” she said, and laughed. “This is so fancy.”

He began walking backward out the door. “Be back to our suite by 2am and no one night stands!”

“Anthony J Crowley!” she started but he’d already turned around and disappeared down the hall.

#

Aziraphale sat in their suite, one knee crossed over the other, a book propped open in his lap, and a glass of wine perched in his palm. He swirled the wine a bit then inhaled, sifting through the full bodied notes of this particular cabernet sauvignon. He sipped, allowed it to sit on his tongue for a moment, then swallowed, enjoying the warmth spreading from his throat to his chest then curling in his belly.

He returned to his book, a collection of short stories steeped in culture and only just sank into his next paragraph when Michael stepped into the room.

“Honestly Aziraphale, can you not go five minutes without your little indulgences. It’s not becoming of your age.”

“My 6,000 odd years, Michael?”

“Your seventeen years,” Gabriel said as he joined them in the room. “How you ever plan to befriend the target with your middle aged habits is beyond me.”

Michael made her way to Aziraphale’s perch and took his book from his lap. “The Story of Our Lives and Others, is this course work for your school?”

“No.” Aziraphale stood up somewhat miffed. “Return my book to me.”

“Now Son,” Gabriel began-

“We need you mingling at that teen party in the pool house.” Michael interrupted. “There’s a demonic presence in the resort.”

“Which I’m sure you would have noticed had you not been engrossed in frivolities.” Gabriel added.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “I noticed but there’s really not much to worry about. It’s New Year’s Eve; both sides have their wins and losses.”

Michael miracled his book away.

“No please!”

Gabriel and Michael turned and started for the door.

“I’ll go,” Aziraphale said trying to keep his frustration in check. “Now give me my book back.”

Michael smiled at him then miracled the book back into Aziraphale’s hands.

“Be down there in ten minutes, Champ!” Gabriel called over his shoulder.

Michael shot Aziraphale a commiserative look then followed behind him.

Aziraphale sighed, set down his glass of wine, and then went to change into something more “age appropriate” for his seventeen year old body. He had a party to attend.

#

The pool house was decked out in balloons and fairy lights. The room filled with noise from a DJ who’s taste didn’t match his age and a milling group of under twenties who chatted and danced self-consciously to the music. Aziraphale declined the party hat offered at the door and then weaved his way through the other teens until he found a comfortable looking chair to sit in. He wasted no time reopening his book and tucking back in where he’d left off. It might not be the most suitable environment but, needs must.

He’d barely begun to find his place when a bright spotlight landed on him and he squinted up into the glare to discover the DJ extending a hand.

“You’re up, Man.”

“Pardon me?”

“Your turn for karaoke.”

“I couldn’t possibly.”

“Don’t be shy; your book will be here when you’re through.”

Aziraphale let out an exasperated sigh as he found himself ushered up some stairs and standing in front of a microphone. Suddenly he stiffened. The demon Michael had referenced stood not two feet from him. He crossed his arms over his chest and chanced a glance in his periphery which turned into a curious once over.

A tall, thin lad with a crop of red hair had his hands awkwardly tucked into the pockets of his skintight black jeans. He wore a black button down open at the throat with a black jacket. Aziraphale diverted his gaze back to the microphone stand in front of him. What kind of made of TV movie had he just stepped into? He was contemplating escape when his counterpart began to sing.

“Living in my own world/ Didn’t understand.”

Well, Aziraphale couldn’t allow him to flounder on his own. That wouldn’t be sporting. So he opened his mouth and encouraged his frustratingly young sounding voice to join the music. “I never believed in/ What I couldn’t see.” Aziraphale uncrossed his arms and looked over at the young man he was certain was in fact Crowley.

Crowley smiled at him and then their attention was pulled back to the teleprompter.

“This could be the start

of something new

it feels so right

being here with you.”

They survived the duet. If Aziraphale was being honest with himself he might even admit to genuine enjoyment while singing. Still he felt relieved to vacate the spotlight and a quiet sort of satisfaction when Crowley followed him back to the chair which held his book.

#

Crowley followed, waited, smiled. He felt a bit ridiculous hanging on Aziraphale’s expressions like a puppy but he really didn’t want to be anywhere else. “This was unexpected,” he said to open conversation.

“It was, rather,” Aziraphale replied.

“You look well,” Crowley blurted out. “A little younger than the last time I saw you.”

“As do you, Dear.”

“Were you reborn then?”

“Don’t be silly; rebirth is just for the humans.”

“I- err,” Crowley hooked his thumbs in his jeans pockets. He looked Aziraphale over slowly. Aziraphale’s face lacked much of its character and while he still appeared solidly built there was a dearth of softness to his form. Crowley’s eyes darted around the party; he wasn’t quite sure where to look.

“Shall we go catch up a bit?”

“Yess,” Crowley said a little too quickly and he led Aziraphale to the door and then out of the party next to the pool.

They chatted and lingered at the poolside until the New Year’s countdown began. Crowley felt struck with the urge to not let go of Aziraphale. “Could I have your number?” he asked over the cacophony.

“Certainly! Let me have yours as well,” Aziraphale responded.

They exchanged numbers quickly and Crowley turned to tuck his phone back in his pocket. When he looked up Aziraphale was gone. He looked around but couldn’t see the crop of blond curls anywhere. He stood alone beside the pool a while longer as fireworks lit up the night sky. He wasn’t even sure the entire encounter hadn’t been made up by his overworked mind.

Crowley heaved a sigh and made his way back to his suit. He was almost afraid he would touch his memories too roughly and cause them to crumple under the weight of his thoughts. ~~Dad~~ Mom wasn’t back yet when he got in so he sent her a text and cuddled up under the duvet on his bed. Real or imagined the whole experience had been a bit magical.


End file.
